


Strings Of Fate

by Demita_J



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: AU, Excellus and his inappropiate 'touching', F/M, Making Characters Suffer Like OCs, Multi, Spotpass Characters are Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demita_J/pseuds/Demita_J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His fate was meant to be sealed at Demon's Ingle. He had accepted that if his sister was to live; he must die. In no way had he fathomed his end changing from one mere woman's decision and actions. Then again, he hadn't thought such a small army would be able to protect Say'ri either. When he told the lad that the bones had been thrown; he had meant it. They'd simply landed in a direction he had not been prepared for and with consequences no one could've foreseen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Obedient Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the best of intentions can damn a person more than their worth.

Okay, so I like Yen'fay. I think if he had been around longer, and had more supports, I would've adored him even more. Now, personally? I feel like while how we get Yen'fay CAN be viable considering "Alternate Universes" is kinda a thing.( Plus, I'm pretty sure thats the deal with the future kids. Afterall, none of the kids disappear when the future is changed, so they had to have come from a different timeline/universe I reckon.) However, I greatly feel... it was unnecessary. Plus bringing him back sorta takes away the overall impact his death, even if its not the same Yen'fay, had.( Emmeryn to me is a perfect example of this.) Plus, when you think about it, Yen'fay's death was an avoidable tragedy to boot. More or less, he was just too stubborn, and scared I'd imagine, to willingly put his sister in harm's way by confessing. Despite the only threat to Say'ri's life, while she was with the Shepards at least, was Excellus. (Unless the men under Yen'fay's command would've immediately revolted against him if he tried to help his sister.) So, basically I'm attempting a what-if of sorts. Revolving around the possibility that someone could've connected the dots to change the significant event of the original Yen'fay's death. Now, without further ado, enjoy.

 

 

 

"Damn you, Yen'fay!" Say'ri shouted clashing swords with her kin. The impact of her blade not even fazing the man.

Even after all that had happened... all that her brother had done... he would still deny her an answer as to why? Why the injustice? The betrayal? _The gods-be-damned silence?_ Did the burned villages not deserve an answer? The razed homes and families torn asunder? The spilled blood of their parents?

But as the silence continued, Say'ri had her answer.

_'I suppose such things are beyond you now, right brother?'_   Say'ri thought bitterly.

All the while Ylissean tactician, Vita, watched on the sidelines with a sympathetic gaze. She knew it was tearing Say'ri apart inside to confront her brother like this, but the woman had been adamant about being the one to put an end to her brother. Chrom had been concerned that their personal relationship would affect Say'ri in battle and Vita shared similar concerns. Unfortunately, in that one matter, Say'ri would not yield as she felt it her duty to deal with Yen'fay, personally. Even going so far as to plead to Vita to allow her to fight Yen'fay, and despite her better judgement, Vita allowed it. Her only condition being that she would accompany Say'ri when the time came to confront Yen'fay; these were terms Say'ri could agree with, but she requested that Vita only interfere in the fight as a last resort or if she fell to brother's blade.

Now, Vita wondered if perhaps she should've assigned Frederick and Chrom to go after Yen'fay instead.

_'Bit too late to regret your decision now, no?'_ came a nagging little voice.

Pulling herself out of her reverie, Vita saw that the two siblings had now parted a distance from each other. Yen'fay, looking no worse for wear, simply stared at his sister with an almost bored expression. Say'ri on the other hand was gasping for breath as she clutched her blade, a Killing Edge, in a death grip; she was glaring at her indifferent brother with open hostility now. Unbeknownst to Say'ri, blood began to seep from her grip on the blade. The red liquid slowly dripping down the hilt of the blade and onto the heated earth below.

Vita's oversensitive nose twitched as she caught whiff of the coppery scent. She had long since acclimatized herself to scent of blood, along with many other strong odors. (The smell of burnt flesh wafting around them or the blood, and gods know what, dripping from her chain-mail attested to that.)  However, something about this particular instance made the smell seem far more pungent and overbearing than usual. Perhaps it was simply the stifling heat and smoke that made it seem so, than again maybe it was the tension of the situation making her more aware of her senses, or perhaps she was just focusing far too much on the smell her comrade's blood.

That could be it.

Probably was.

Besides there was far more pressing things to concern herself with than the scent of blood.

Yen'fay's unexpected reaction was one.

It was nothing major, really. It had just been a minute twitch of his jaw, but it'd been a reaction and if Miriel had taught her anything it was that every action, or reaction in this case, was a tell. Not only that, but it was the first show of emotion she'd seen from this statue of a man since they'd launched themselves on one of the last viable lands of purchase on this fiery rock of hell.

Hell, the man hadn't even flinched when she'd blown some poor bastard off his griffon with Rexcalibur, this had been done right in front of him mind you, and into the lava below.

Gods, probably shouldn't have reminded herself she did that.

_'Repress now. Ponder how my humanity became this fucked, later.'_

Anyway, it made her wonder about Yen'fay. Say'ri had described him as an honorable man before the Conqueror had invaded Chon'sin. What could make a man, whom when described sounded like the paragon of leadership, betray everything and everyone to the very thing responsible for taking it all away. Such a sudden change in the man's morals and priorities didn't make any sense.  _'Y_ _our actions have no logic behind them, leader of Chon'sin.'_  Vita watched Yen'fay intently, pondering what could possibly explain his illogical behavior. 

_'Oh, Miriel the influence you've left on me.'_

* * *

Yen'fay on the other hand was ignoring the woman, entirely, to instead focus on defending himself against his over-aggressive sibling, whom was giving him no quarter.

_Fie, what I wouldn't do to confess all that I hide from you, Say'ri.'_

Unfortunately, to tell her the truth could be her death sentence. So, no matter what turmoil he might have felt at his sister's current emotional state he would bear it; Yen'fay would remain the perfect display of apathy. No matter how much he wished to be otherwise.  _'I must play my role if she is to survive hers.'_   Yen'fay solemnly reminded himself.

Pulling himself out of his musings just in time; Yen'fay barely managing to tilt his head just enough to avoid his sister's blade taking his ear off. Quickly, he lifted his blade up and used it to lock his sister's in place. His arms burned with the effort to keep his sister's blade between the barbed edges of his. With little option he prepared himself, mentally, to strike out at his sister.  _'Forgive me'_  he wanted to say to Say'ri, but didn't as he used his superior bulk to force her back and away from him. Enough effort awarding him with her staggering backwards, thus he used the opportunity to lift one hand from his blade to aim a well-placed punch into his sister's gut, which stunned her long enough for him kick her a reasonable distance from his person.

_'Why do you not let her simply cut you down? Are you merely putting on a show? or perhaps... you wish to live more than you let on.'_ A gleeful voice questioned; the voice resembled Excellus's far too much for his liking.

Yen'fay watch his sister's companion bolt to her aid. He noticed said woman giving him the strangest of looks as she tried to help his sister up. His sister's coughs and shallow breaths the only noticeable sounds aside from the angry lava below.

"Say'ri, I cannot begin to fathom what you must feel at this moment..." Vita trailed off, her eyes narrowing just slightly on him before giving his sister their full attention; she began rubbing the woman's back to help ease her sputtering and coughing fit. Once Say'ri had settled to shaky breaths the woman then rested her hands over Say'ri's in what he assumed was to be a comforting gesture and continued on, "However, you must calm d-" the woman started only to be cut off as Say'ri's eyes snapped in her direction.

He almost wanted applaud the lass for not even wincing under his sister's withering gaze.

"I beg you, Milady. Do not ask that of me when-" Say'ri stopped suddenly before turning her angry visage back onto Yen'fay shouting: "HE stands before me! When HE offers me nothing, aside from silence, for all he has done!! When HE has betrayed our parents, our people, and me by running into the arms of the very man responsible for it all!!" Say'ri shouted vehemently, before falling to her knees. Her voice cracking under the emotional strain of her brother's betrayal.

So caught up was she, in her emotions, that Say'ri did not notice her brother quite visibly flinch.

Once again it was her companion who caught his moment of weakness, her eyes snapping towards him and narrowing in what seemed to be... suspicion?

This woman was far too interested in his reactions it seemed.

It was actually beginning to unsettle him more and more, how she watched him with such scrutiny. Almost as if she was trying to piece together a puzzle she had no right to solve.

He did not like it.

He couldn't afford for anyone to see the truth behind his actions.

Yen'fay sheathed the Noble Rapier he'd been using against Say'ri. Only to draw a long golden blade adorned with long barbed edges among it's sides in it's place.

Despite her distress, Say'ri became tense and alert upon seeing her brother begin to brandish the golden blade.

Her entire body began to tremble at the sight of her brother's most prized weapon.

For her brother to wield that blade meant he was through playing games and for once, in a very long time, she was scared.

Scared of her own brother.

Until now Yen'fay had been silent hoping he would give nothing away, but he realized that, in his silence, he may have been giving away everything.

 Well, no more.

"There is nothing to be said, sister. Of my actions, my silence, none of it matters. All that matters now is that you come to terms with what you must do if you intend to live." as he tonelessly spoke his first words to his sister in _months_. The sheer audacity of it seemed to halt Say'ri's trembling as she got to her feet.

However, the fear in her eyes remained.

_'Good, use that fear to fight wiser not fiercer, dear sister.'_  

"Fine." Say'ri spat. "What you won't say with words may you say with your death, Yen'fay!" were her last words before she charged at him with obvious intent.

Oddly enough, Say'ri companion now seemed more hesitant to allow this fight to continue. He could see her looking ready to intervene, now. That would not do. He needed remove any suspicion this woman had to his intentions.

Or simply remove her completely.

Yen'fay darted out of range of Say'ri, and her blade, before charging towards her companion. Who seemed just as surprised by his sudden change in target as Say'ri was. Both women's eyes widened at this development and before either could properly respond; Yen'fay was closing the gap with the full intention of running her through, but said woman's reflexes were just quick enough that his blade only managed to go through the right side of her waist.

He could see the woman's golden chainmail rip like tissue paper.

He could hear the pained shriek as her right-side was torn by his blades' edges.

He could smell her blood as it splattered on his hands and cheek.

He had to remind himself that this was for his sister; that he had to play this part. He had to. He needed the reminder to ease his conscience.

His conscience was obviously ignoring reminders today.

* * *

"VITA!" a hysteric shout from Say'ri herself.

_'Was Vita this woman's name?'_ he wondered watching as said woman tore herself away from the barbed ends of his blade; her flesh and armor ripping further as it was forcibly removed from his blade's grasp. He could see a very visible trail of blood being spilled onto the earth as the woman staggered away from him.

He himself quickly backed off, in what ways he could on such a limited platform, as his sister made a somewhat sloppy attempt at his head. She herself retreated quickly enough to assess her companion's injuries. He then simply watched, somewhat disapprovingly, as his sister rushed to the woman's side instead of attacking what would've been an easy opening given how far he'd been forced back. "Sister, you of all people should know how unwise it is to turn on an enemy while his weapon is still drawn." he said mockingly, while watching his sister hurriedly offer the woman, he assumed to be Vita, a small vulnerary.

Say'ri then whipped around to face him; her eyes blazing with a fury that had not been present before that woman was injured. He couldn't help the slight surprise that made its way on his face. He had seen his sister fight alongside this woman and, to be frank, it was impressive. They fought well together so much so that he was shocked how quickly they'd manage to cut through his ranks and reach him. He could not help the swell of pride he had felt at watching his sister cut down her enemies so fluidly or the gratitude felt for this woman who had shielded his sister from blows that would've otherwise killed her.

_'You say gratitude, but considering you almost took her life, you've an odd way of showing it.'_

It didn't matter.

None of it mattered now.

These two were left alone to fight him (The volcano's activity forced their companions away from the battlefield using flying units as their retreat.) and, should things not go as planned, be at the mercy of Excellus.

The mere thought made Yen'fay's stomach churn.

_"You and I both know why you wouldn't let any of her dear friends escape now don't we?"_ Excellus words rang loud and clear as if he'd just stated them once again.

Thankfully, Excellus wasn't here.

_'You don't know that.'_ a voice sang openly mocking him; the voice sounded like Excellus again.

It was true, however, that he did not know and his sister was not worth risking something he could not guarantee. He could not and would not allow that pitiful excuse for a human being to touch his sister.

Unfortunately, while he could not promise anything to the lass in his sister's company; he'd certainly try to spare her.

_'Or, at the very least, if you intend to strike her down, again; do it and do not prolong her suffering with grievous injuries inflicted on her person.'_ his mind chastised.

Then again, it didn't look as though his sister would be allowing him near the lass again anytime soon. Especially, if her shout of _"honorless cur!"_ was anything to go by.

* * *

"Milady, forgive me he shouldn't have ever had the opportunit-" Say'ri tried to say only to be cut off by a hand halting her apology.

Vita smiled at her friend before saying "Now, don't you try to take the blame for this, Say'ri. If my own mind hadn't been wandering I would've never received such a...inconvenience." finished Vita though her smile was a bit tighter. "If anything I must apologize for my lack of awareness" Vita stated before gulping down the vulnerary handed to her. "Bah, you never quite get used to the taste of these things." she muttered. "Now, perhaps we sh-" Vita started only to stop upon seeing Say'ri dart towards Yen'fay.

_'Or you could just go full berserk, that works too.'_  

_'No, that won't work, she's already to running herself ragged at an alarming speed.'_ Vita's concluded.

There was too much smoke and heat for Say'ri to be wasting as much energy as she was. She'd already noticed the woman breathing shaky at best. Her justified anger was going to get her killed at this rate. She certainly wasn't going to last much longer against a man who seemed little fazed by his surroundings.

_'Still... that was a bit unexpected.'_ clutching her side a little bit tighter to help stem the bleeding.Despite the suddenness of his attack, Vita couldn't help but feel as if she had somehow provoked the blow Yen'fay dealt her. Not in some offensive way, but maybe through desperation, perhaps? She knew that he had seen her watching him. He had seem...irritated by it. It was hard to tell from such a blank face. However, his grip had tightened on his sword whenever his head turned slightly in her direction, and he'd been swallowing with a bit more force than what was necessary.  That she had seen his small reactions to his sister's words, and now piled with the reactions he'd displayed when she watched him...

Plus, he had yet to take offensive against Say'ri. He was basically blocking and dodging every strike she gave. The most he'd done was punch her in the gut and kick her a fair distance away from him, as far as bodily harm went.

One thing was certain, this man did not want to fight his sister.

Not to mention that man from Fort Steiger... hadn't she seen him by Yen'fay just before they started advancing? Yen'fay had not look particularly pleased by the man's presence... What had that been about? What was even his name, again? _'Exnel? Ehellus? Excellus?'_

Wait.

Hadn't he turned the Resistance into traitors by using something against them at Fort Steiger?

Vita remembered the Valkyrie, Pheros, speaking with the unpleasant looking man about... torture? _'_ _Unlikely, I may not know this man familiarly but he does not seem like the type to be moved by such things.'_

Threats?To his own person, maybe?  Doubtful, the man Say'ri described before Chon'sin's fall didn't sound like a craven. 

_'However, people do change...'_

_'Hmm... the woman mentioned families too, hadn't she?'_

Vita frowned.

_'Well, Say'ri said when their parents had been murdered by Walhart, and his army, Yen'fay hadn't said so much as batted an eye toward the tragedy..._

Yet, here stood a man obviously restraining himself as if it would bring the plague to do otherwise.

Gods, this was giving her a headache.

Okay, next detail to take into consideration.

While Chon'sin HAD fallen to Valm it had not been crushed under the boot of the mighty Conqueror to the same extent as say Rosanne'd been. Why? Because Yen'fay joined them?

Actually, now that she thought about it... hadn't it been a fair bit easy to Say'ri out of harm's way? Even Henry had made a statement that killing them hadn't been  _fun._

Honestly, Vita had to agree. (On the easy part, anyway) The troops had been far more subdue-able than what Vita'd been expecting after that nasty battle on the open sea.

That plus the ENTIRE Resistance had proven to be looking out for themselves from the get-go.

_'Why had no one caught Say'ri before she'd join the Shepards? It would've been an easy enough task and probably have gotten them fav-'_

Then it hit Vita like Vaike's hammer once had.

Oh.

_'Well then.'_

He was protecting his country and sister, wasn't he.

_**Fuck**_.

Well, that certainly put a damper on letting Say'ri kill him.

But, maybe... she was wrong?

Vita narrowed her eyes as she watched the man continue to block his sister's vicious strikes. No, he wasn't fighting her this was a one-sided battle if she'd ever seen one. She herself had seen four openings where he could've struck Say'ri down. But he hadn't and something told her he wasn't going to.

_'And Say'ri looks to be on last leg...'_ Vita grimaced at her friend shallow breaths. _'She's exhaling too much of this smoke I'd imagine, and overexerting herself due to her emotional state. Plus the smell from all the bodies? Ghastly. She actually looks 'bout ready to heave. I need to intervene and end this, but how to do so without ending this goddamn altruistic.'_ Vita huffed it was odd that restraint was alot harder than simply killing the enemy.

**_Double Fuck._ **

To be honest she  _kiiiiinda_ didwanna to pay him back for running through her _fucking_ side.

That was mostly the pain talking though, mostly.

Still... she knew Say'ri still very much cared about her brother, though. No matter how she tried to make it appear otherwise.

_'I could bring him back with the impression he'll serve as a useful hostage.'_ It was an idea, yes, but somehow she could imagine some backlash from her decision.

Not to mention would Walhart even care about a hostage?

Probably not.

_'But the resistance might.'_

It was a gamble. She was risking alot on mere speculation. She didn't know this man. She owed him nothing.

Yet... she did feel obligated to help Say'ri. The woman had been nothing if not good to her. If she could give her the man she once fondly called brother back. She'd most definitely try.

_'Yes, this could work out very well in their favor.'_   an optimism she hadn't felt since freeing the Oracle returned to her.

Now, she just needed to be ready to possibly take another hit from that awful blade of his and get Say'ri out of harm's way should the need arise. The latter being the hard part of this overly optimistic plan.

Until the lovely sight of Cherche and her wyvern, Minerva, could be seen through the smoke.

_'Hmm...'_ looking at her tombs Vita saw one that made her eyes light up. "That'll do" she murmured as tested the weight she could put on her side before signaling the Wyvern Lord her way. She just hoped her theory on the man proved right.

* * *

"Your strikes are sloppy." Yen'fay noted as he blocked a low thrust meant for his gut.

_'The heat must be taking its toll on her.'_

"Pah, you've no right to criticize my technique brother!" Say'ri sneered before calling her brother out. "I know your best Swordsmanship and this is not it. What? Now that we are enemies I am to be mocked now? Is that it!? Have I fallen so far from your interests that I am not even worth taking as a serious opponent!?" Say'ri knew there was no point in these questions. He would not answer her just like all the other times before; she would be met with silence once again.

_'Goodness, I've seen bickering siblings... but those two take it to quite a different level!'_ Cherche noted as she circled from far above the plateau. Cherche focused her eyes on her tactician, waiting the signal to extract Say'ri.

Say'ri staggered backwards as tried to catch her breath. It seemed as though the heat had grown to be intolerable now. The stench of burning bodies was not helping.  _'Fie, how did this heat become so stifling.'_ Say'ri thought miserably.

She could feel it; this battle was taking its toll on her.

She did not know which infuriated her more; the fact she had wasted so much energy on emotions she promised herself she'd not give this man the satisfaction in inciting or that he remained ever stoic to the heat and death around him.

_'Ever silent, never changing.'_ she bitterly reminded herself.

Unfortunately, she began to feel her legs shake as she tried to take deep breathes that only ended in choked gasps. As her vision began to swim she noticed her brother start to take a few steps towards her.

_'And you cannot even properly retaliate'._

This was it. If he struck now she would die here it seemed. Despite all the times where the opportunity had presented itself earlier to him, but it didn't matter.

He had probably been toying with her, anyway.

_'Twould not be cruelest thing he has done.'_

* * *

_'One, Two... aaaaand...'_

"NOW, CHERCHE!" with a shout from Vita, Cherche and Minerva dove towards the last stable platform on the active Volcano.

Yen'fay stopped his approach upon hearing the shout, and backed away just in time to avoid a large pair of jaws snapping in his direction. Next thing he knew his sister was being snatched up by the Wyvern's master.  Looking up he could see his sister, barely conscious, leaning heavily against the Wyvern Rider. 'I do not know whether this is to be considered a good or bad development.' he thought with a bitter smile. Watching his sister's shallow breaths, he had to admit, it would be rather cruel irony if she died of suffocation due to his actions.

"Sublime work, Cherche!" praised... ah right, Vita. He'd almost forgotten that she was still there.

"Be a dear and take Say'ri to Lissa would you? I'll be waiting here with Yen'fay." said man's eyebrows rose up at that comment. This overconfident fool was wearing far too reassuring a smile for someone whose hand was drenched in her own blood. If their frown was anything to go by, this Cherche woman had similar thoughts. However, unfortunately for the fool, the Wyvern Lord did as she was told only yelling "I expect you in one piece, Vita!" as her, his sister, and the Wyvern disappeared behind a haze of smoke.

That damned smile was still in place when she turned back around to face him. "Now-" Vita began clapping her hands together. "I think you and I should talk abit, no?" Vita's smile turned into a grin that held teeth far too sharp for one mere human to possess.

"You were a fool to call away your only form of aid, girl." he warned all the while trying to keep the anger out of his tone.

Things were going wrong, and feeling so powerless again was not something he appreciated.

"Perhaps, but you and I have something in common y'know?" said her smile never leaving her face, as she began to circle around him. When Yen'fay did not respond, but looked at her questioningly she elaborated. "You see, like myself, you'd do anything for those you love. Something I think is very admirable, by the way. However, I think its put you in quite a difficult situation hasn't it?" her smile and eyes told him all he needed to know.

She knew.

She knew and now his sister could be killed for it.

No, he couldn't allow.

He wouldn't.

Curiosity killed the cat, after all.

_'She has to die.'_

With a grip to match his sister's he charged towards the one who knew too much.

_'Well, I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised now should I?'_

Vita had been expecting a reaction, albeit a less volatile one, but a reaction none the less.

_'Still, this is quite alot of wasted effort being put into trying to kill me.'_

She barely managed to duck a swing meant to take her head.

_'Gods, he's faster than one would think when he's actually TRYING to kill you. He's even got Lon'qu beaten in that regard. Oh well, least I hit the mark on the head it seems.'_ she thought wryly.

"Must admit I was hoping for a less aggressive response."

Silence.

"Oh, come now must you give me the silent treatment _and_ try to kill me?"

Okay, now he was just being an ass.

"You do realize I wish to help, yes? I care for your sister and would never wish to see her harmed. Your death will cause harm in one way or ano-" Vita never got to finish the statement due to a well place kick to her injured side as she had been occupied avoiding his blade. The kick had sent her sprawling near an edge overlooking the hazardous lava below.

Yen'fay placed his raised foot down hearing an unmistakable 'squish' as it made connected back to the earth.

He ignored the stab of guilt he felt at the low blow he'd dealt the woman.

Cautiously, he approached the woman knowing that he had little choice but to finish her off. He'd thrust the blade through her heart. It's be a quick end, he could afford her that at least. It'd be better than falling into the lava below. If the screams he'd heard, from his men, were anything to go by.

She had caused many of those screams he recalled.

So, in a way he'd been avenging the men under his command. Many hadn't joined Valm no more willingly than he had. He could do this for them too, at the least.

Taking his final step toward the woman's prone form, he drew his blade in one hand preparing for a quick stab into her back and through her heart and chest.

_'Aside from taking her head clean off, this will cause her the least suffering I imagine.'_  

"Forgive me, all that I do, I do for Sayri." he said gravely before thrusting the blade in the direction of the prone woman's chest.

His blade had only gotten so far before it came to startlingly halt.

This woman, though if she was simply just that he was not certain, had halted his with her bare hands.

The sound of metal driving through flesh is unmistakable, but, much to Yen'fay's shock, Vita had quickly turned to face him and halted his blade. He could see blood dripping from her hands now, and he could make out about an inch of the blade deep in her chest. Far too low to have been her heart however, but he may have possibly punctured a lung as blood began to drip from her mouth.

He wondered what the woman's expression was. Her face was hidden under a mop of white hair mottled with blood. Was she horrified? Scared, perhaps? Maybe with righteous anger like his sister? She certainly would have had the right of it.

However, he did not have to wonder long as her head snapped up to look him in the eye.

He felt himself just barely smother the urge to gasp at the manic expression on the woman's face.

His instincts screamed at him to get away, get **far** away.

And, as if reading his body language or what little there was of it, Vita quickly released one hand from the blade to grab Yen'fay's left wrist in a firm grip, while the other closed completely around the sword despite it biting deeper into her flesh. She did not react to it, only grinned madly at the man whose wrist she was squeezing tighter and tighter.

He tried to yank the sword out of her grip... but to no avail. It wouldn't budge and just as he tried to do so a second time she chose to speak.

" **Now... I didn't really appreciate that. You try to help a guy out and this is how he repays you."**  she mock sighed, her grip tightening and forcing him to swallow whatever discomfort he began to feel.

" **Just remember...** "

Gods, she was holding it tighter now.

" **You.** "

Tighter.

" **Brought.** "

He began biting his lip as his hand went numb.

" **This.** "

He removed his hand from his sword to try and loosen her grip.

" **On.** "

It wasn't working.

" **Your.** "

He could feel his very bones caving under the pressure till...

**-SNAP-**

" **Self.** "

"Hraaagh!" he cried out as he was dropped to the ground on his knees. His right hand trembled as he immediately used it to clutched his no-doubt broken wrist; the pain coming into full bloom up and down his left arm.

Before he could find focus on anything else, he found himself being lifted by the front of his armor. Immediately, he went to cradle his wrist from gravity as best he could. 

**"As I said I find the lengths you'll go to for Say'ri _veeeeeeery_ admirable, but I've only so much sympathy for someone who insists on being on my bad side today."**

Yen'fay couldn't help but wonder how long she intended to prolong this.

His answer was found when the bloodied hand, gripping his sword, threw Amatsu to the side. She then laid her bloody  palm flat against his gut.

For a minute she said and did nothing, just turned her head to look onto where the smoke blocked all view. She must have seen whatever she'd been looking for because she turned her head towards him and muttered **"Don't make me regret sparing you**. **"**

With a unpleasant jerk Yen'fay was hoisted even higher and then the woman roared " **FORSETI!** ".

Next thing Yen'fay knew, what little air surrounding them had been completely knocked from his lungs. His vision quickly began to fade as he wondered whether he'd been swallowed by the lava below, like so many of his comrades, or be splattered on solid molten rock. He felt an impact and the indignant cry of a woman, and horse was it? Before everything around him faded into black.

* * *

That had taken far more out of the tactician than expected. Vita could feel the adrenaline leaking from her body like a punctured water-skin.

While it had been her intention to wait until someone had been VISIBLE the sound of flapping was unmistakeable...

She still should've waited. 

It'd just been hard to for some reason.

Almost like for a split second she had wanted to see or hear him fall in. 

_'Still not ready to ponder my humanity, so we'll just write that one down as being caught in the moment.'_

However, Vita doubted that'd been the case.

_'Well I didn't hear the unmistakable sound his body would've made if he'd fallen in.'_

_'Doesn't mean the solid ground won't do what the lava failed to.'_  she inwardly grimaced.

She felt rather awful, which was putting it mildly, now that the adrenaline was officially gone. 

She just wasn't sure if it was out of some misguided guilt, or that the majority of blood around her was probably hers.

It was kinda alot.

_'Henry would be beside himself, right now.'_

"Gods, I did not plan on losing this much blood today." she groaned and began to grope her robe hoping to feel some type of medicine.

She found none.

"Right, I had given them all to Say'ri because I hadn't planned on getting involved in this bullshit until I decided to get _fucking_ sentimental." she groaned, collapsing flat on her back as she felt her body's exhaustion creep on her.

Oh well, the worst part was over at least.

"Tee hee! Don't worry, we all make mistakes, my dear!"

**_Triple Fuck._ **

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Vita wheezed turning her head to see none other than Valm's tactician, whose name she was still not completely certain of, grinning like the cat who caught the canary.

"Ohoho, what a dirty mouth you have! Honestly, is that anyway for a woman to speak?" though he didn't sound particularly interested in whether she answered or not.

He far more interested in invading the space she'd like far away from.

As he began to casually stroll over towards her, she was trying to, rather pathetically she admit, pick herself up off the ground. She maybe would've managed it, but the disturbing looking individual decided to take the words "kick 'em while they're down", literally.

Like a prick.

"Fucking-- AGH!"

"Heehee!! I'm I didn't hear you. Did you say something?" was the mocking response she recieved, while she felt the prick use his foot to press her face into the ground.

The way he was laughing; he must have found this shit _hilarious_.

"It's rather funny, really!"

That answered that.

"To think the Great Conqueror had been interested in YOU! As if YOU were worth the time of day, hee!"

Vita just snarled as her face was slightly burned from the scorched earth's unwanted contact.

"But look at you, such a terrible mess you are~~" he sang before lifting his foot to grab the woman's white hair and yank her up enough so he could see her face.

He frowned at the snarl on her face.

"Fix your face." his demanded.

Nothing.

"I said... FIX. YOUR. FACE." he repeated looking far more angry this time.

He was rewarded with a glob of spit mixed with the dirt her face had been stomped into plus the blood from her punctured lung.

"Y- YOU DISGUSTING WENCH!!" he shrieked, pulling a tissue out of nowhere to wipe his face.

She wondered if he was gonna kill her yet.

Instead he just... smiled kinda perversely at her.

"I'll make you regret that, but first lets get back to the castle shall we? Walhart will be ever so pleased when I bring you back as a trophy, hee hee! Afterwards when I have you alone..." he trailed off to stroke her cheek with a manicured nail.

"I'll make you wish that Yen'fay had stabbed you in the heart~"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out so much damn longer than I was expecting it to. Ah well, hope you folks enjoyed it I really doubt I'll be cranking chapters THIS long for a while. However, I'm hoping to at least be able to crank these out regularly. Thanks for taking the time to read, everyone! I hope you all have a wonderful day!


	2. A Necessary Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes our memories are nice to look back on, but sometimes they hurt more than any blade ever could.

A woman of tall stature, with a mop of curly white hair that ended just before meeting her back, eased herself against one of the many overly-extravagant walls that made up Ylisstol Castle's ballroom.

The woman's sharp wine-colored eyes shifted back and forth amongst the throng of people, to the gigantic glass windows high above (That would offer an easy opening to the entire room if one possessed a flying mount.), and to the occasional comrade she could make out through the masses of well-wishers and nobles.

Her index finger, and thumb, idly tweaking the lace that adorned the loose, cream-colored dress she'd been forced into. However, even if she had been forced into it, she had to admit... it was a very fetching dress. It composed of long loose sleeves that glided on her arms like silk, rather noticeable exposure of her front and back in the form of a V-shape opening, which gave a nice view of the few places where scars--the exception being her neck--didn't mar her body, and a long sash that wrapped around the dress in order for it to properly fit her form and to also prevent it from dragging.

She'd give credit where it was due on Maribelle and Lissa's taste, even if she had pleaded to wear her Grandmaster armor instead; a precaution to be taken for their, and the guests, safety. Mostly. Kinda. Okay that and dresses had never been her thing. At least not at any point that she could remember, anyway. Honestly, there were multitude of reasons as to why she had no business in one, really. Scars (Most of which had been covered up by the dress. However, the jagged scar that marred her neck she had refused to conceal. Don't ask her why. She just felt sentimental towards it. Maybe because it was the only scar whose story she could not tell, who knows.), impractical in combat as they provided little to no protection, and just looking at her one would be able to tell right off the bat that she wasn't a woman normally found in 'finer threads'.

She had a nice face, no doubt. A strong voice that was a bit on the husky side. She definitely considered herself to be a rather attractive woman and that seemed to be the overall consensus when commented about her appearance. However, things about her... they were not what one would see in a woman of court: the mannerisms, her temperament, that--according to Gaius, anyway--volatile look in her eyes, or her obvious--if the robe she was found in was anything to go by--Plegian descent. All those things showed just how out of place she really was. 

Some still thought her to be some Plegian deserter, or urchin given her lack of wardrobe, that Chrom took pity on. However, a surprising amount thought her to be a femme fatale waiting ever-so patiently for the chance to seduce him in order to spread her influence throughout Ylisse or just end his life while she had him between her legs.

Their words, not hers.

Hell, she was positive over half of the Ylissean court presumed her to be his mistress. They certainly were patronizing enough when they spoke to her. Even though she was pretty sure she could kick their asses on both a physical AND intellectual level.

Apparently, if you weren't married or at least trying to be courted at her age, you were up to something. Playing chummy with someone of the opposite sex? Gods forbid that ever occur. You MUST be having sex with him. There is simply no other explanation. She couldn't even count the glares she received from _fucking_ _strangers_ whenever she was seen alone with one of her married comrades. Honestly, Vaike had to have stopped her from punching at least four men last week. Who'd whispered something she was not even going to repeat when they saw her helping him pick out food to prep for a meal for HIS wife.

By the end of the week there had been an alarming report of a manakete terrorizing what was, coincidentally, the same four men. Said manakete pursued the men, all while threatening to eat them, for about four hours.

She'd have to remember to hunt a nice sized bear to thank Nowi with at some point.

All-in-all she couldn't do much about the peoples judgement, really. Except scratch her head in utter bemusement on how she became known as Ylisse's equivalent of Aversa. I mean she may have a bit of a raunchy mind, but come on doesn't everyone.

All these rumors and sordid gossip of her character were proving taxing as of late. Despite the fact that she had put her life on the line numerous times for this insufferable country. She was still labeled harshly and simply because of the closeness she had gained, in a unorthodox way, with the royal siblings. She'd done no wrong to these people, that she could remember at least.  I mean sure there was praise of the miracle she had accomplished too. But people had a way of hanging your, nonexistent in her case, past over your head. Whether you knew what the hell your past even was or not. Her background couldn't be explained due to her amnesia, but her garment had arose suspicion in numerous individuals.She couldn't truly defend herself when she was as oblivious to her past as the strangers who made accusations about her. But one thing was certain it was a Plegian robe there no doubt of that.

She had tried asking Tharja if perhaps they'd met at some point before her amnesia or if the woman had looked familiar to her. Unfortunately, Tharja had drawn a blank on ever meeting her and said that she would've remembered meeting such a 'powerful' figure. Whatever that meant. But Tharja had mentioned her robe was one with designs often worn by the Grimleal. 

So, theres that.

Apparently, she was Plegian AND Grimleal.

Joy.

That new piece of knowledge she asked to remain between them. For well... obvious reasons because honestly the last thing she needed was to give the Ylisseans a reason to break out the pitchforks. She knew the Shepards trusted her, but she had no desire to see how far that trust went if THAT little tidbit came out in the open.

_'I mean the robe could've been a gift? Maybe someone in my family was Grimleal instead? Gave me the robe as a memento, perhaps? Or we could've all been a bunch of devil-worshipers. That'd be great too.'_

_'I wonder if Libra would mind praying for me; without me actually telling him why I need him to pray for me. Probably not. He's a good person like that.'_ A wince escaped her form at the thought of Libra's face if she turned out to be Grimleal. He was such a pleasant person to talk to that she'd truly mourn the loss of his friendship if her...'religious' history ever came to light. She wouldn't exactly blame him if he had no desire to consort with someone whose religion, or past religion, revolved around the worshiping of the fell dragon and sacrificing individuals in the name of said dragon. Assuming she had one. And it was Grimleal. She was really hoping it was not Grimleal. She'd take a family of creepy ass dark mages even.

Oh well, despite her reaction, none of the nobles or Ylisseans opinions mattered in the long run. No ones did. She knew who she was now. Maybe not before meeting Chrom, but now she was merely a retired tactician. A retired tactician who was ready to either kill someone or drink her liver dead. Whichever got her out of here faster. One could only listen to these nobles drone on and on for so long.

And, man were these nobles wrapped up in their own little worlds.

Even Virion for all his moments of detachment, from all things serious and not involving himself, was never like this. Sure he could be flippant at times, but in no way would she ever accuse the archer of being an apathetic individual. He knew the severity of the war and how it taxed on others, himself included, and he did aid in his own unorthodox ways. Hell, he even went out of his way to 'attempt' cheering up his comrades whenever he saw them looking despondent, which happened more often than any of them would like to admit during the Plegian campaign.

Maribelle wasn't at all bad for a noble either. Even for all her bluster and tendencies to act out of elitism... the woman never treated her as anything less than a comrade after her rescue. Sure her tongue would get away from her somtimes and she'd be found saying something completely uncalled for as a result. But usually making her aware of her error resolved the issue. Sometimes a sharp retort helped though. Basically, it wasn't intentional with Maribelle and she usually made an honest-to-gods effort to correct herself when she was in the wrong.

And don't even get her started on Sumia. She'd actually been floored to learn such a sweet, albeit clumsy and self depreciating, thing was a noble. The fact she'd been so shocked showed how badly they affected her overall judgement of the upper class.

Then again Lissa was a princess and acted nothing like she imagined a princess would. But she just thought her to be the exception of the rule. Chrom was pretty down to earth too, but she could see him as royalty more so than she could Sumia or Lissa.

Many of these pretentious fools could do well in learning from them. Maybe they'd listen to those who were considered the 'social betters'.

Gods, did she wish she had robe right now, or a stiff drink would work too.

She was so used to having the robe on her person that it was odd to be without it. She felt even more out of place without the blasted thing than usual. Bah, maybe she was just having another case of sentimentality. Or maybe she just wanted out of this dress. Who knows.

Oh well, it didn't matter now at this point. She was already in this damn dress, that and she had promised the girls--mainly Olivia, Lissa, Maribelle, Cordelia, and Sumia (Since Panne couldn't give a damn about any of this overly extravagant junk, Tharja just wanted to keep 'an eye out' for Vita, and Miriel seemed to just want to study her outside her... natural habitat as she called it.)--that she'd stay in the outfit for the entirety of the evening... No matter how much it pained her to do so.

But none of that was of any real importance, anyway. Minor, albeit irritating, details. She may not have much in terms of protection, but she could kill a ballsy, wannabe assassin with or without armor. Hell, she could kill a guy with or without a weapon. So, really all mattered was making sure it didn't get to that point or, if it did, that it was handled quickly and quietly. Oh, and no fighting on her part, the others had seemed very insistent on making sure that rule was followed.

And since she promised to be on her best behavior the latter should be avoidable enough.

Though it'd be easier if she had a damn drink. Another thing they seemed to insist on her avoiding. She knew she had only drank once, before becoming an amnesiac anyway, it was after winning the Feroxi tournament. It hadn't ended in bloodshed, so she didn't see what the problem was. Hell, by the end of two bottles, it was of some mead Basilio had offered her that'd been spot-on, she'd only been tipsy and a maybe a little frisky? She didn't remember that part, personally. However she'd woken up rather cozy as her head was resting on the West-Khan's abdomen. But they'd both still been clothed and unmarked, so no harm done.

Seriously, no one had any faith in her restraint it seemed.

 _'This damned leather sheath is starting chafe.'_ she mentally groaned.She'd been trying to ignore it, which would be easier in her _damn_ armor. Quickly patting her left thigh out of paranoia, she confirmed that the knife she'd bought today, it had been from a lower-caste smith who had managed to whip it up such on short notice, was still inside the sheath. A small dagger, hardly threatening, but it would serve as a useful enough tool to end someone's life, if need be.

 _'Better safe than sorry.'_ The woman concluded before glancing around the room once more.

She was a bit tempted to go scout out the gardens to ensure there were no unsought visitors lurking about. Perhaps she might even grab Frederick's Griffon, Callad, and go survey the perimeter from above. Such a high view would allow her to see entirety of the ballroom well enough through the windows on Callad's back. Plus, she adored that Griffon; he was so damn affectionate towards her, and would often nuzzle her when he sought attention or food. He was so much more friendly than Frederick and his brawny mare, who gazed upon her as if 'looks could kill' was an actual fact.

And those large windows overseeing the entire dance-floor were making her really uncomfortable.

Honestly, it'd be so easy to blast through them with a wind or fire spell. Then _'BAM!'_   a quick Bolganone right into the middle of the room, and goodbye more than half the guests. The whole room would be ablaze in seconds. Bunch of pretentious assholes getting cooked like bear meat. 

 _'Ha! They'd run around like chickens with their heads cut off, but unlike chickens, they would still be able to scream, haha.'_ The woman felt herself chortle at the image her mind conjured of such a horrid scenario.

Ah, where had her humanity gone. Sometimes she wondered if it had ever existed. Maybe before the amnesia? Or her past would just explain why she was right up there with Tharja on the morbid thought-wheel.

Maybe she'd go don her armor while she was picking up Callad.

After-all, one could never be too wary, especially on occasions as happy and festive as this one. Caution was essential in times of peace, for the Exalted family in particular, because that was when you were most likely to let your guard down. Thus, more susceptible to having your throat slit open.

Being royalty was more than enough reason to have someone desire your pretty little head on a pike these days.

 _'Not to mention it'd be quite a downer if someone attempted to assassinate the newly-Exalted, or his wife, on their own wedding day. And by t_ _he gods, I've become Frederick 2.0.'_ the woman grimaced.

Well, she could worry about Frederick rubbing off on her, later. Personally, she found herself WANTING an altercation to occur as much as she was loathing the idea of one ruining her dear friend's day. Contradicting, yes, but she was just so damn _antsy_  being around a bunch of people she disliked, but couldn't kill. Maybe, no one would was stupid enough to try anything. Then perhaps she could just kill her liver alongside Basilio and Flavia, in peace. Assuming they didn't guzzle everything down, already. If she had learned anything from the Feroxi it was that their stomachs had no end, and thus she greatly feared the possible drinking she was missing from across the room.

"Hey, Vita!" came a cheery greeting from somewhere in the noise pollution.

Vita looked around in an attempt to identify the voice; it was hard to tell who it was with all these damn people droning on around her.

But soon enough she was able to make about a pair of curly, blond pigtails in the crowd. They could only belong to the young princess, Lissa, since she was familiar with no other who wore their hair in such a style. And soon enough that was proved true as Lissa jogged her way through the crowd towards Vita--which earned her a few disapproving glances from the Nobles around her--not that she took any notice.

Besides, a quick glare from Vita had them whipping their heads away quickly enough. Once Vita was content to see them all cower back into their little packs, she smiled at her exuberant friend.

Vita liked Lissa.

She was friendly, down-to-earth, and optimistic without being obnoxiously so, and Vita appreciated the friendliness the girl often showed her.

After-all, she wasn't ignorant to her own, somewhat abrasive, ways.

She knew she came across as harsh, callous even, at times (Her lack of reaction after Emmeryn's death had put her at odds with more than a few people as she focused on seeing there were no repeats of royalty committing suicide). Especially, when it came to the enemy, those who were unlucky enough to cross her--of all the Shepards.

She had a tendency to turn a bit... 'murderous' in the heat battle. Something that had more than a few Shepards on edge when they were around her on the battlefield. It had taken considerable effort on her part to reach out to them, especially those were more 'unsettled' or 'frightened' by her methods. Because in her honest opinion, if cutting down the enemy unnerved you? You shouldn't be here. Unfortunately, she just planned strategies and who went out on the field. However, who stayed was Chrom's final say. Which was probably for the best. Maybe.

Then again, had it not been for Chrom she probably would've taken poor Gaius's head off when they first met. Fortunately, Gaius had been surprisingly understanding about the whole thing or he'd been too scared to be angry about it. She didn't know. Mercy just wasn't really her thing. Might sound odd, but she found restraint odd when someone was attempting to harm her. So, fair's fair in any case.

Probably shouldn't even get started on her language. She could put good ole Sully to shame on that one. It was something she had actually tried to get under control at one point, but Frederick's antagonizing for most of the Plegian campaign had destroyed whatever desire she'd had to tame her tongue. She also seemed to be the only one who could really joke around with Basilio, aside from good Flavia, about certain things. Which was really a shame since the guy was pretty funny.

However, despite all Vita's glaring 'quirks', never had it deterred the friendly princess from making herself acquainted with Vita.

Even when, not long after they'd initially met mind you, the princess had witnessed the tactician drowning two bandits that had been chasing them towards the river in that small village they'd found ablaze--rather close to where they'd first met, actually. Not the best first impression, she'd admit. But, her sword had fell in the river and Lissa had been holding her only tomb for her. So, the tactician had been forced to get a little creative, which had involved finding out she was much stronger than she'd originally anticipated. It took quite a bit of man-power to drown two large, and struggling, men into what was technically shallow water. She would've maybe joked that most men would be okay dying between a woman's legs, since she had used them to form a choke-hold that kept the smaller man underwater, whilst using a firm grip on the back of the larger man's head to slam said head repeatedly into the riverbed since he had been kind enough to trip and make her job so much easier.

However, the look on the trio's faces showed how appreciated that joke would've been.

The ordeal had left Lissa more than a bit pale, Chrom gaping at her like she was the Fell Dragon, and Frederick, who had confirmed at a later date to being true, contemplating on whether or not to just run her through with his spear and be done with it.

It had seemed a good idea at the time.

I mean they were all still alive, albeit some slightly traumatized, so something had went right.

"Enjoying yourself, Lissa?" Vita asked, while smiling at the girl who looked as happy as Gaius whenever she gave him one of those little honey-cakes.

"Ha, way more than I would've originally thought!" she replied, before turning to watch a very specific couple who were dancing in the center of the room.

"Wow, don't they look great?" Lissa gushed as she watched the newly-weds dance.

Vita glanced at the couple in the center of the ballroom. She began chuckling as she watched the polar opposites before her: one dancing with utter ease, while the other fumbled like a fool.

"They are a handsome couple to be sure-" Vita paused, shaking her head slightly, as Chrom barely caught himself from stepping on his wife's delicate feet. "-However, Olivia is putting her awkward footed husband to shame." was her assessment as she watched the man attempt to keep up with his wife.

Lissa groaned "I TOLD him that he should take some dancing lessons before the wedding ceremony, but nooooo." Lissa huffed muttering something about "Foolish brothers learning to take advice from their little sisters and what guy married a dancer and couldn't dance himself."

Which was actually a somewhat good question considering what Chrom was doing could not, in anyway whatsoever, be classified as dancing.

Pushing herself away from the wall she was leaning against--Vita cleared her throat before adopting a straight stand-at-attention position. She then began to put on a grave expression, her voice noticeably deeper as she said "Milady, Lord Chrom has a great deal of burdens to carry upon his shoulders at this moment. Thus dance tutoring is simply not within the realm of his schedule. If Milord would desire so, in his free time, I would be honored to take the roll as his dance instructor. As a knight it is my duty to aid Lord Chrom in whatever ways I can! I swear to you, Milady! I shall turn my Lord into a graceful swan by the time I'm done!" Vita proclaimed. Her face twitching into a smile as she watched Lissa attempt in vain to rein in her laughter.

"Oh my Gods, you sounded JUST like Frederick. Pfttt.... You've even got the little pout lip down!" Lissa snorted holding her sides.

"Maybe if Chrom had actually allowed Freddy-Bear to do as he so generously offered, he'd be as elegant as his wife out there." Vita snorted.

Lissa, still too caught in throes of laughter to respond, had put the tactician in a far better mood through her genuine laughter amusement at her antics. It was good to see her genuinely happy. There were times when she had feared that such an emotion had all but abandoned not just Lissa, but Chrom as well.

The Exalted siblings had somewhat withdrawn into themselves after Gangrel's defeat, since the war had ended they were lacking a proper distraction from their sister's untimely demise. Which led to them having to face Ylisse and its people, and it showed that Emmeryn's death had not been taken well by said people. Soon both were under great pressure to fulfill a role far too heavy for one individual. Along with the depressing reality of never seeing their sister again, something that was not hard in such large castle filled with so many memories of the deceased Exalt.

* * *

 

Their grief was pretty easy to see when you were actually paying attention to them.

And it became painfully obvious when one morning Lissa had slept late, and Vita had decided to go fetch the girl. She had forgotten to knock, and upon entering, she could see the young girl sleeping fitfully--whilst using a light-green, satin garb as a blanket in her sleep.

A garb that looked an awful lot like the one Emmeryn had always worn.

Slowly easing her way towards the young girl, whose back was towards her, she peered over to better examine her.

Upon closer inspection Vita could make out: tear streaks, puffy cheeks, and dark bags beneath the girl's eyes. All of which indicated she had been crying for a large majority of the night.

Suddenly, Vita felt as though she were intruding--so, as quietly as possible, she left Lissa to sleep on. Simply telling Frederick the girl had been more tired than usual. However, Frederick being Frederick expressed concern in her health and desired to assess her for himself.

Which led to trying deter him with an offer to spar.

When that didn't work, she tried antagonizing him into a random argument to provoke a sparring match. Which kinda worked?

All she knew was one insult lead to another, then next thing you know the Shepards' finest were wrestling on the floor/trying to choke the life out of eachother. It was a rather disturbing sight, really. A sight that would've left you either horrified you or, if you were Vaike, Sully, or Gaius, on the floor holding your sides.

 _'Wouldn't be in this mess if he'd just listened.'_ was her belief to this day and she would die with that belief.

Naga--you'd need an oasis for the thirst, although he'd call it 'dedication', this man had for his Exalted siblings.

"You cannot hold me forever, you damned she-devil!" he shouted all whilst trying to pry the legs that kept his own firmly entrapped. She had even gone so far as to put him in a one armed chokehold. But ever one for multitasking, Frederick began attempting a death-roll to relieve himself of the woman, or she-devil as he preferred, adhering him from checking on his Milady's well-being.

"For the love of Naga, will you just let her fucking sleep!?" seethed Vita as her head was repeatedly knocked onto the floor as Frederick tried twist and turn out her grip. 

"Not until I know she is safe!"

"Are you kidding me!? I just checked on her, you ass!"

"Pah, you wouldn't know an injury if you'd been run through by my spear when we first met!" (Told you.)

"I am not even going to make an OBVIOUS joke about that! However I will say that I've probably taken _far worse_ _and_ **_far bigger_** , _Freddy Bear_ ~" the woman jeered.

Frederick had all but gone still upon realizing what he had said and what she replied with; his face going aflame before he spluttered "Y-you've no shame! You s-sordid...!" he sputtered unable to choose just one term to which to address her by.

However, Vita, being the generous woman that she was, began to throw a myriad of helpful suggestions including: "Trollop? Slattern? Wench? Perhaps, Scarlet Woman? I prefer Strumpet, myself." 

He gaped at her in something akin to horror and awe as he screamed, "You've not an ounce of shame in that body!"

"None whatsoever~" she sang, "and if I could remember why I would tell you, but I've probably always been like this--who knows." she finished with a shrug.

"Uh, are you guys okay?" came a rather confused voice.

Both turned their heads around to see a freshly-woken Lissa, who Vita noticed had cleaned up her face enough that only her eyes looked slightly off as they were still a bit red around the rims, looking rather perplexed by what she was witnessing.

"Ah! Milady, I was just on my way to check on you when this-" a glare in Vita's direction "-woman persisted to stop me from tending to you; I humbly ask for your forgiveness, Milady."

Lissa eyes seemed to gain some clarity at this.

"Oh! It's fine Frederick, don't worry about it. But uhm... mind if I ask why you guys all tangled up like that?" Lissa questioned her mouth twitching upward and her eyes alight with amusement.

Vita just smiled and waggled her brows at Lissa for dramatic effect, which earned her a few amused snorts. Frederick on the other hand just looked perplexed. That is, until he noticed just how tangled his and Vita limbs had become. Then, like a cat doused in cold water, he sprang up with a semi-horrified yelp; he succeeded in bringing Vita's tangled form up with him, whether she liked it or not. He began fiercely untangling himself from the tactician

"Ow, the hell!? My leg is not a rope with a knot in it!"

"Then remove it from my calf, thank you very much!"

Eventually after a great deal of yelling obscenities, that was Vita, and pleads for Lissa to cover her ears, that was Frederick, the two had managed to free themselves of eachother. The rest of that particular morning going by smoothly, unless you take into account Vita and Frederick glare pure murder at each-other, and occasionally throwing an 'accidental' spell or spear in eachother's direction. Or the barbed comments concerning Frederick's 'spear' or what Vita does in her spare time. But other than that? Totally uneventful morning. At least the ordeal had put Lissa in a good mood if her giggling and mouthed 'thank yous' to Vita and Frederick were any proof.

All-in-all, Vita had no regrets on that particular fiasco.

* * *

 

In a selfish way, putting a smile on princess's face had made her feel useful again.

There wasn't much need for her these days. What use was there for a tactician outside of battle, anyway? None. She had lost whatever use she had with Gangrel's defeat. Sure, there were still petty little squabbles here and there that sometimes needed a sword or tome to be properly dealt with. Or Risen that popping up too close to Ylisse or Regna Ferox's borders. But for the most part? Things were tame. She really wasn't needed for even those situations, despite being one of the best of the Shepards. At this point everyone could get on with their lives and live them as they saw fit. They'd certainly earned it. To Vita though, that served as her cue to move on and let them do so. They didn't need her. They'd be fine. And she'd visit, occasionally for sure.

However, when she brought this up to the others she was met with, surprisingly, vehement disagreement.

"Aw, come on Bubbles don't leave us hanging." Gaius complained.

"Right, you can't just leave!" complained Ricken.

"Hmph, as long as she takes me with her. I don't care." Tharja stated.

"May the gods watch over you wherever you go, Milady. I will wish you best in whatever you decide." Libra said, his calm demeanor ever present.

"It'd be quite quiet round breakfast time without you..." Stahl stated, smiling sadly.

"The hell? Your place is here! Don't go running off on us cause its a little boring right now!" Sully had shouted in usual Sully fashion.

"Golly, can't say I know what yer feelin' right now Vita, ma'am... But I know the Shepards need their tactician we'd be lost without ya." Donnel reassured.

"Surely you jest, Milady! To leave us all aching for your presence would be beyond cruel!" exclaimed Virion who sounded sincere? It was abit hard to tell with him, but she'd give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Oh! No no no! You mustn't leave, please reconsider!" Sumia had pleaded with genuine sadness.

"B-b-but we're friends! You can't just up and leave, your favorite dragon! You can't!" Nowi demanded with teary eyes.

"Teach can't lose his brightest pupil! Ya gotta stay!" which was Vaike's backwards way of pleading for her to stay, she assumed.

"You should reconsider." was Lon'qu's short reply.

"I- I know you a-a-and haven't been friends long, but you seemed so loved here w-why would you leave?" Olivia questioned.

"Milady, what if an unplanned attack occurred? Where would we be without our tactician?" Cordelia argued.

"I concur with my comrades on this matter; I find myself ill at-ease at the thought of you making a permanent departure." was Miriel's rather shocking, and touching, confession.

"Right, you just can't leave! Do you know how empty this place would be without you!?" Lissa exclaimed.

"My treasure is right. I will admit that you are quite possibly the most crass individual I've ever met. However, you'd be sorely missed! Along with the constant spats that go on between you and Frederick! Why, they serve as the main source of amusement around here. Surely you would not deny us our afternoon show of watching you and Sir Frederick whittle away at eachother's self confidence, would you Darling?" Maribelle asked with a surprisingly kind smile; her humor was getting better it seemed.

"Everyone's right, although I have mixed feelings on Maribelle's point, we would not be here if not for your help--Vita. And, as our friend, we'd very much like it if you stayed with us." Chrom added.

"I am in agreement with Milord and Milady, while it pains me to say it-" Frederick grimaced before continuing "They... No--all of us, myself included, would probably be dead were it not for your efforts." Frederick confessed flooring her, and every other Shepard that heard him, in the process.

After hearing a few more indignant claims she stated she'd think upon and that she appreciated everyone being open with her. Once people had filed out to turn in for the night she saw Panne walk up to her and clap a hand to her, before stating "Wherever you go, you are my warren. This would only be a temporary farewell." It had been the most relieving words, to say the least. With an grateful nod Vita clapped her hand to Panne's shoulder in turn before wishing her a good night's rest.

As she watched Panne exit the barracks, she felt tap on her shoulder that revealed Kellam who added "Well, I must admit I'd very much miss our chats. I look forward to whenever you and I talk.. I mean I'd of course respect your decision..." he trailed off with a slight frown before continuing, "But please think on it? We'd all miss you terribly."

So, like Kellam suggested, she did think on it. Which had her deciding to stay. As she didn't want to appear as though she had disregard her friends' kind words. She decided on making herself at home within the Barracks, despite numerous protests that decision provoked. It was for the best, really. Vita knew she'd never be comfortable inside the castle. It had a way of making her feel... unsettled as if she was intruding where she did not belong.

She still felt rather useless, and a tad stir-crazy, but what could she do? They didn't want her to leave and what if something did happen and she wasn't here. It'd be her fault entirely.

Gregor, who noticed her lack of contentment in her decision, had pulled aside one day and told her that if she ever wanted to take a 'vacation' she was always welcome to join him in some mercenary work. He claimed they worked well together--which was very much true--and that she'd be a good person to have at his side if a contract ever went bad like it did with Nowi. It was a good offer that she appreciated, and she found herself taking him up on it, numerous times in fact.

But, alas she couldn't take up those type of activities all the time. Since the siblings were insistent that she play a part with how Ylisse was ran. Which involved being here in the capital. So, after making herself comfortable within her cluttered home. She began taking part in politics that she made her want to pull her hair out. Learning proper etiquette, and basically suffering out of the goodness of her heart.

Occasionally, she just focused on helping those around her with small, meaningful tasks. To helping Maribelle make Lissa's favorite tea. To sneaking Stahl, Ricken, Donnel, and Gaius extra sweets from Breakfast and Dessert. To sparring with Panne whenever she was restless. To volunteering as Miriel's test subject. To reading alongside Sumia and, to Sumia's surprise everytime, Kellam. To donating funds, ones she gained with side work with Gregor, to Libra's orphanage plan.

Or simply playing the listening ear to her still-grieving friends.

Not just Chrom and Lissa, either. Whether he'd admit it or not, Frederick lost the person he respected most that day along with a good friend in Lady Phila.

Phila, who was also grieved and remembered by her students, Sumia and Cordelia.

Fortunately, Chrom was able to find a distraction from his loss in the form of shy, modest Olivia who, much to everyone's surprise, he would soon fall for. Soon enough, the two were engaged and to be married in two weeks time. To say the whole thing was a surprise would be a huge understatement. Especially, for reasons she could not fathom, many thought her or Sumia to be the woman Chrom would propose to. The idea in itself was amusing. It amused her due to the fact that while Chrom was an attractive man she'd never once found herself desiring him in her bed, or tent in their usual case. Plus, she looked at him far too much like a sibling to ever adopt romantic notions towards the newly-Exalted. So, all in all she'd been happy for her dear, albeit spontaneous, friend's choice. He was happy, and thus she was happy.

She did, however, feel for the sweet Pegasus Knight though. She knew Sumia, and Cordelia at one point though amazingly enough quiet Kellam had managed to win her heart under everyone's radar, was head over heels for her blue-haired friend. She had on numerous occasions encouraged the girl to make a move on the man, but apparently those attempts had been for naught.

She also noticed that Virion had seemed to be spending more and more time trying to cheer the girl up.

She wasn't sure how felt about that, yet.

The happy news had also left Lissa a bit more alone in her grief. Something that had worried Vita too, and to an extent, still did. Fortunately, Frederick had never allowed either royal family member to be alone for too long. Just now with Chrom, it wasn't so much of a concern as it had been. So, he was able to focus more on her. Which Vita noticed, and it made a wonderful idea practically scream to be put in motion in her head.

She remembered Lissa once telling her in confidence that Frederick had been her first crush. A fact that hadn't really surprised her nor could she blame the girl. While Frederick had been a pain in the ass for quite some time...

Oh, who was she kidding. He was still a complete pain in the ass on even a good day. Although they'd came to some type of understanding shortly after Emmeryn's death, and they were an absolute beast when paired on the battlefield.

And if she was being honest with herself... he was attractive.

When he wasn't being a condescending bastard, anyway.

Might help if he talked less, alot less actually.

Vita was broken from her trip down memory-lane by a light tap to her shoulder.

"I never thought you to be the type to day-dream, Vita." Lissa grinned.

"Ha, sorry all laughed out I presume?" was the warm quip given in response.

"Yea, gotta admit you and Frederick may butt heads like full grown Oxen, but you both know eachother so well."

"I would beg to differ, Milady." came a rather insulted voice.

_'Speak of the devil.'_

"Hiya, Freddy-Bear~" Vita greeted with a smile that soon turned into a grin at the dour expression the man adopted at the nickname.

"I would appreciate if at some point, in this lifetime preferably, you'd stop calling me that." he requested through gritted teeth. You could practically see the agitation rolling off him and his neatly dressed shoulders, which were way less threatening without his armor on.

Wow, it was kinda weird seeing him without his armor.

"Well, doubt that'll ever happen, but if it means anything--you clean up nicely, Frederick."

His glare dying as he appeared a bit stun by the compliment, before his eyes narrowed warily--that is until Lissa lightly nudged him in the side for his cue to return the compliment.

"Thank you, Milady." he bowed after some hesitation before continuing with "You've proven that when outside of the battlefield, and with proper make-up, that you can look quite beautiful and not hellion for which I am used to." he finished, whilst Lissa gaped at him in something akin to horror.

Well, that was a backwards ass compliment.

Vita, on the other hand, just quirked a brow at him before saying, "So, you finally admit I'm not half bad, huh?"

"When blood isn't splattered all over you... perhaps." he admitted.

"Whaaaaaat? Vita is most beautiful when in the heat of the battling! Her face be fierce like mother bear protecting cubs!" a new voice with an unmistakable accent pointed out.

Soon the three could see a large cheery man making his way towards them with a bottle of mead.

"Why thank you, Gregor." Vita grinned.

Out of all the Shepards, due to her somewhat 'abrasive' battling style and personality that put many on edge, Gregor was one of the ones she never she seemed at odds with. Then again he was a hard man to be at odds with to begin with. He was almost always cheery and easy-going. Despite some rather harsh aspects of his past that he shared with her that would give most folks a much darker outlook on life in general. However, had persevered through it all to be the easy-going man she adored. Gregor was probably one of--if not her closest friend among the Shepards. She got along well enough with everyone off the battlefield, but once they were on the battlefield you had to be a hardy individual to keep up with Vita.

"It be nothing! Sides very true, yes? He fight 'longside you and have front-seat view of fierceness! And having fierceness is beauty cause it be fighting woman's passion and passion always beautiful. Gregor know. It how he fell for you, and wife!" he admitted with hardy laugh that soon had Vita and Lissa joining in.

It only ceased once Frederick cleared his throat to regain the attention of those around him.

"While I fear what we see attractive in a woman greatly differs..." he let out with a bit of drawl, whilst pointedly staring at Vita, who just mouthed 'bite me' in response. Which earned her a scowl from the knight, and if the snorts of Lissa and Gregor were anything to go by, she may have actually voiced that comment instead of just mouthing it.

"I will acquiescence that there is an appeal to the raw power that your wife, and I SUPPOSE Vita, show on the battlefield." he begrudgingly conceded all while looking rather ill at saying the statement out-loud; his eyes looking everywhere except to the face of Vita who he knew, without a doubt, was wearing a very smug look.

"You're sending me such mixed signals, but thats okay. I love you too, Freddy." Vita mock-cooed.

"I hope you do not expect me to say it back." he replied dryly.

"I bet if I asked Lissa to make you, you would say it back."

With a look of alarm he hissed, "You wouldn't dare."

"Eh, I'm mulling it over." was the non-intimidated reply.

M-m-milady?" the unspoken plea in the question very much apparent as the stricken knight turned to his salvation.

"Ha, weeeell I don't know..." a grin was plastered on the young woman's face before she turned to the albino-haired woman.

"I mean for the longest time I've been wanting you two to get along and Vita seems to be offering good will here." Lissa drawled out.

Frederick right eye was now twitching violently on his otherwise blank face. Surely the princess would not be so cruel as to make him say it. She was simply jesting that was all. She'd save him from the utter ridiculous of this women.

"Know what? I think I'd like that. Yeah! Kiss and make-up you two!" the final verdict and, as far as Frederick was concerned, damnation from the princess.

Or she could just send to his damnation as well.

"A-as....as you wish, Milady." was the subdued reply.

"Yeesh, Frederick all you have to do is say you love her. You sound like I just ordered you to marry her."

"Milady, I assure you that these words, once uttered, will be held against me till death just like marriage."

"Welp! You heard her, hop to it Freddy-Bear!" Vita quipped completely impervious to his attempt at killing her through sheer glare alone.

When he saw no change in her demeanor he relented a disgusted sigh. Before turning fully to the smug tactician's face, then taking in a deep breath in order to prepare himself for what he was about to say.

"Vita, I hold a deep regard for... you." Frederick stated through clenched teeth looking to be in actual physical pain.

"Eh, good enough for me, Lis." Vita decided smirking at the obvious turmoil on the knight's face.

"See, was that so hard Frederick?" Lissa questioned.

"Beyond mortal words, milady." came the far too grave reply.

"Welp, how about a dance to make up for it?" she asked.

"You needn't do that, milady. Besides I must go back and check the perimeter for any changes in guest be-" he was cut off by Lissa excitedly pulling him to the dance-floor, shouting "come on Freddy-Bear loosen up!". She was completely oblivious to his very obvious cringe at the nickname or the withering glare he aimed back at the tactician whose grin was that of a shit-eating one.

"Ha, they make cute couple!" Gregor stated before handing the half-empty bottle of mead to Vita. 

"I agree, and speaking of couples... wheres that lovely wife of yours? I haven't seen her since I was forced into this dress."

"Ehhh, big crowd not Panne style. Big bunny ears plus loud fancy nobles not mixing well. Panne wish newly-weds best, but comfort of wife more important than being surrounded by people who think too highly of selves."

"Ah, that is true, I suppose I'll have to suffer alone then." Vita concluded with a dramatic sigh before talking a rather large gulp of the sweet liquid Gregor had given her.

"Haha! No worrying Gregor not let dear friend suffer alone!" he reassured her with a pat to the shoulder before he made himself comfortable beside her.

"Ha, thanks. But what about you, Gregor? Enjoying the party?"

"Oh yes! Drinks very good here. Flavia and Basilio also good drinking buddies for whom fill Gregor with all sorts of nostalgia when we talk of past!" he grinned.

To confirm his statement a quick cursory glance around the room did indeed reveal a rather boisterous man and a hardy female for whom greatly resembled the two Khans to their far left.

"They're gonna drink themselves into a coma." Vita smiled.

"Probably." Gregor agreed grinning as he watched the two Khans attempt to out-drink eachother.

"Vita! There you are!" called out a new voice.

"Hm? Oh, Chrom. Done tripping over your wife's feet I take it?" Vita asked, the question causing the Exalt to flush and Gregor to cackle.

"I, uh, yes I suppose I should've taken Lissa's advice on those dance lessons." he admitted sheepishly.

"I must find myself agreeing on that."

"Ahem, yes. Well, Gregor? May I borrow Vita for a moment? I need to speak with her outside."

"Sure, Gregor go check on drunk friends. Lon'qu will be needing help carrying them out probably." he stated, grimacing at the now struggling Olivia and Lon'qu as they attempted to remove the mead from the Khans.

"Thank You." Chrom said with some relief after seeing the sight himself, before ushering Vita out the ballroom and into the garden outside.

"Whats the rush, Chrom? Its your big day. You should be enjoying it still."

"Yes, well..." Chrom cleared his throat before continuing "I suppose I just wanted to talk with you for a moment and it felt hard to do so with all those eyes on me constantly." he admitted sheepishly.

"Well, ill-born rumors can start from taking a woman outside alone, at night." Vita stated with a raised brow.

Looking even more sheepish, if that was possible, he rubbed the back of his neck "Yes, well this will be quick. I mostly wanted to ask you... do you still intend to stay here?"

"Thats what you what you dragged me out here for, my friend?" a bemused smile the only expression Vita could manage.

"Well, yes, to be frank. You seemed more inclined to stay when you saw how unhappy we all were. I'm just concerned that now that we aren't... as caught up in our grief as we once had been--that you might see that as reason to leave." he confessed.

_'Well, can't exactly blame him for something that I was actually considering.'_

"Chrom." Vita sighed.

"Whether I leave or not, you will always be like a brother to me. However, you and Lissa both deserve to have the chance to live your own lives. Don't be so fretful about me, alright? I'd most assuredly visit no matter what changes." her words had meant to be reassuring, but his once hopeful expression was dropping more and more into something akin to grief.

"So, you do intend to leave us."

"At some poi-"

"You're abandoning us."

Vita frowned. "What? _No._ Be reasonable Chrom, you all are going to be starting your own lives soon. You need to focus on _that_ not _me_. I mean come on?? I'm not settling down anytime soon. I'm not good with this court thing, since all I want to do is punch everyone's lights out. I don't belong here, Chrom. _I never will._ " Vita expressed as calmly as she could to her friend who looked rather pained from the confession.

"You...you're that unhappy?" he asked.

"Chrom, half of Ylisse thinks I'm either a charity case or your whore. So? Yes. I ain't exactly thrilled here, my friend." She noticed he recoiled rather violently at the word whore before his faced darkened.

" _ **Who?**_ "

"Lotta people Chrom. What are you gonna do? String them all by their ankles and call it punishment? The people are gonna look for a reason to have your head this early in the game, friend. Don't give them one for my sake."

"I can't jus-"

"Yes you can and you _will._  Whether I stay or go. You focus on your people like I'm sure you did before I came along." Vita said in a tone of finality looking about ready to leave, but allowing him to say whatever else he wanted to before she went back in.

"Vita-" he seemed to be desperately grasping at straws and looking at her in such a pained way that she strongly wanted to hug the man "Vita, I... _I don't want to lose another sister._ " he pleaded looking into her eyes with a grief that could only be present through loss.

Vita blinked.

_'I don't want to lose another sister.'_

__'I don't want to lose another sister.'_ _

_'I don't want to lose another sister.'_

Vita took a deep breath, before sharply pulling her friend to her. She wrapped her arms around him and lightly kissed his forehead before murmuring, "I'm still here, don't worry." as she felt his shoulders begin to shake. Soon shaking turned to gasps, and with those gasps came tears that Chrom tried in vain to reel in. She knew that leaving would have a negative impact on him, but she hadn't considered thought it would be _this bad_. It was a tad unfair, but she didn't resent Chrom in anyway for his dependency though. No, not at all, she would blame Gangrel--but she found it was a tad hard to spite a dead man.

She had allowed herself to be an unyielding figure quite early in the war. And even if it was not always approved of, the role she had made herself play had been essential, especially when peopled looked to you like you had all the fucking answers in the universe. So, someone needed to be the person who didn't look back on what that did or who they killed. Who didn't second guess themselves. Who didn't show emotion in front of others in the wake of failure or loss, so as to not kill morale further. She'd played her role well. Denying herself much needed lapses in her resolve, and her friends a shoulder to cry on in the freshest moments of their grief. She didn't regret it though. It'd been a necessary evil. But now at least now she could be that for Chrom, for tonight, anyway. She could be that shoulder to cry on that she couldn't be before. Simply because he needed  _someone_ and whether he knew it or not. It needn't be her, either. It just had to be someone he could trust enough with his grief.

Hopefully, that would soon be Olivia. Anything to soften the eventual blow would be appreciated at this point.

It touched her that he truly thought of her as family, but it made it all the more clear that at some point these ties would have to be cut for the sake of family. She'd do what was necessary for him, even if it ended up hurting them both to do so. But for now? She'd hold him. Let him cry on her shoulder. Maybe she could even be a decent sister for a while before she had to renounce the title.

_Maybe._

_Maybe._

_Or maybe you'll just damn them all with you._

**_"They're all going to die, girl. And when they do? You'll have no one to blame, but yourself."_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is kinda a backtrack, LOL. Basically, wanted to use this chapter to clarify some things for later on (mostly regarding the MU's personality and her relationship with the others), so I can mostly focus on Say'ri and Yen'fay the next chapter. Also, I am so sorry for how long this took. I wish I could say the next will be out much sooner, but I know better than to make such a promise. So, thank you all for reading and if you have any questions or concerns that would be what the comments are for! Have a good one everyone!


	3. Optimism at a Dead End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is why being nice is a horrible thing and you should never do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Opens small note and clears throat*
> 
> I am scum, that is all.

Vita's body shuddered and with a sharp, and rather painful, intake of breathe; she was thrust into the unpleasant, and very blurry at the moment, state known as consciousness.

Unpleasant. What an understatement.

 _'Gods, every nerve in my body feels shot to hell... What the fuck happened and... is that the smell of burnt flesh?'_  A bullion-worthy question followed by a slightly nauseating one. Both being questions that felt like far too much effort to think upon with how her head felt and it was a tad difficult to surmise the damage to herself or where she was as her burning eyes were having more than a bit of difficulty refocusing.

_'Damn, was I bludgeoned in the back of the head or something? I shouldn't be having this much trouble making '_

The tactician felt as if every breath she took was tearing into her chest cavity. Her body was in over-sensitized agony which was at least a comfort to ensure that while in pain she was very much still alive...

 _'But wouldn't it be rather tempting to just... close my eyes for just a bit longer... even if it's just for a little while.'_ Vita thought as her struggling eyes began to droop.

_'Hell, it isn't like my eyes can make out much right now anyway.'_

But just as she felt the desire to lull back into the wondrous state known as unconsciousness... A sudden jerk to her arm that jostled her weary frame triggered a pained grunt from dry lips. It made her realize two things: her mouth and throat felt rather sore (though she couldn't place her finger as to why), and she was moving at a pace far exceeding her body's current capabilities.

Vita frowned, _'I just woke up and am barely retaining consciousness. So the movement currently in action are not by my own designs, obviously. I lack a proper adrenaline rush to even want to attempt such. All I feel is fatigue and pain... I'd be pleasantly surprised if I could even move them properly let alone support my weight with them. So... someone, or if I'm really lucky more than one person, has to be moving me. Question is, do I really want to know who.'_

Though she knew that was a trick question if ever there was one.

She couldn't afford to _not_  know.

_'As Miriel would say, "The bliss of ignorance only cripples the mind and it's ability to make sound judgement.", pretty sure that would be something she'd say. Besides... there is no damn way they aren't already well aware that I'm awake with the way I'm wheezing and twitching like a damn hog with it's throat slit open.'_

"H-hey, m-mind if I.. _ack..._ a-ask, I-i-i meant ask, whose _*wheeze*_  c-carrying me? o-or _ha.. haa..._ Should I say dragging? _Hehe, h-haha_ , _g-get it?_ 'Cause this isn't r-r-really... _fuck..._  t-the most c-comfortable transport...  I've ever received, y'know while injured and a-all." she joked. She could hope it'd be someone she knew or she might be able to weasel some sympathy with her not-so-fake struggling to form simple, coherent sentences and breathe at the same time.

But honestly, she was a tad more realistic than that.

A voice from her left answered, it was curt, very to-the-point and (surprise) she didn't recognize it, "If you do not know who we are then you'll figure it out soon enough, and your comfort is of no concern to us, _Ylissean_."

Well, the way the voice at her left said  _'Ylissean'_ was warning bells if she'd ever heard them.

Or it could've just been the persistent ringing in her ears she'd been suffering from since she'd woken up.

Then another voice to her right piped in, "Hell, I imagine that comfort gonna be the least of your worries, woman. 'Specially if Excellus' mean mug gets ta' have his way with ya. Hell, I even pity ya considerin' he was in _quite_ the mood when he dumped ya on us." This voice sounded more conversational at least, albeit mockingly so. Though it did confirm to her that she wasn't among allies at least.

_'Wait, Excellus? Isn't that the Valme-'_

Oh.

Oh, dear.

_'Well I'm fucked aren't I?'_

"O-oh... t-this... this i-is just _fan-fucking-tastic_." Vita replied with a choked laugh.

"Ha! Yer telling me! left voice replied rather boisterously. Ta be frank with ya, the whole thing has gotten me _miiiighty_ curious ta' know what ya did to set 'im off." replied the conversational man from her right.

However, instead of waiting for the answer that she assumed he knew wasn't coming (not that she could even remember the confrontation with the enemy tactician that led up to this point) he simply went on to say, "Now that I think on it... it ain't exactly hard ta' make that ugly mug of his red. Just seems ta get into a fit reaaaal easy, that one. But Naga! Ya made his face redder the mighty Conqueror's arm-"

 _"Unless!"_ the voice to her left hissed quietly, _"You want the mug in question to overhear you... I suggest you stay your tongue before you make both our lives hell with your ceaseless prattle!"_ snapped the far the once reserved individual at her left.

The voice at her left, who remained nonchalant despite his comrade's warning and tone, let out what she presumed to be a huff. Before replying in a much quieter voice, "Alright! Alright... no need to turn into a damn viper on me, geez. Look, 'ol Excellus seems to got his eyes pretty locked and focused on this 'ere girly. Hell, I reckon her stay will be the closest we ever get to a break round 'im, but I see your point I s'pose."

" _Irregardless_ , thats no reason to get so damn lax with your words! And around the _damn prisoner no less!_ Whether you respect him or not, he _can_ make your life hell, as well as _mine_. So, if you are actually heeding anything I'm saying... _then for the love of the Exalted one_ ,  _please_ keep your trap shut till we at least deliver her!" hissed the suddenly far more volatile person with a grip on her left arm.

It was almost like a surreal dream, really.

She knew it was probably important to listen and note everything said between the two soldiers, especially if it pertained to her. Yet. The situation, no matter how one looked at it, was a bitter pill to swallow.

She'd been caught.

She was in the clutches of the Valm. The empire. The fucking Conqueror, himself.

She was at the mercy of the human being for whom Say'ri had described as being the closest man could come to the devil.

Though... after having been through many a ordeal with the Mad King of Plegia from both afar and up close; she was more than a bit skeptical on that claim.

She, of course, did not voice her skepticism though.

However... the idea of there existing a leader more morally corrupt, more mentally twisted than Gangrel? Plegia's late king, Gangrel? It was a bit hard to imagine the King having competition in that regard, especially for anyone who had personal experience with Gangrel and lived to tell the tale.

Then again, she was an amnesiac. She didn't have a whole lot of room for comparison what with the vast majority of the her life being one gigantic, fucking blank.

Hell, she could've met someone worse than Gangrel and just been graced by Naga's oh-so-holy kindness in forgetting them... along with everything else in her life. 

If this man DID turn out to be worse than Gangrel she didn't know if that would lean more towards: impressive or terrifying.

 _'Though the current head of the Plegian throne, Validar. And I mustn't forget the she-witch of a woman, Aversa and their "hierophant" that just so happens to be my fucking doppelganger either... I can feel it in my bones that they're hardly a better alternative for Plegia.'_ Vita pondered feeling an odd pang of sorts for the country that didn't seem able to catch a break in the leadership department.

Vita scowled, _'Pondering those fanatics will just set me up for an even worse headache than my current situation is already doing. Focus on the now. I'm injured, badly. And give how I currently feel I can't rule out that I might be dying. I've had enough close calls to know what that shit feels like... I have some inkling as to where I am given the sheer extravagance and size, so most likely I've been taken near or am directly at the capital.'_

_'In other words the worst possible situation I could be in? I fucking am in.'_

Vita gritted her teeth as her vision finally began to show more than blurry outlines of color.

She seemed to be getting dragged through a hallway. A very large and extravagant hallway.

_'Fit for a castle, I'd say.'_

It didn't give her any real confirmation on where was, but it was a start.

_'Now, according to these guards I've apparently pissed off their tactician? How'd I even meet him is beyond me right now. Fuck, I remember us... dealing with Fort Steiger, and then we ran because of the back- stabbing rebels... I remember us succeeding in our escape, so can't when I was caught. Unless I'm remembering this all wrong, but presuming my memory is accurate... the next thing we did was decide our next plan of action. Basilio had been laughing. Lucina was... crying? Something about what I had ordered to be done. And Basilio had agreed to do it, but what had he agreed to do exactly? Why can I not remember that? How the fuck could I forget my own strategy?'_

Vita took in a deep, painful breath as she tried to calm herself despite the jaw-clenching frustration and the heavy feeling inevitability festering in her chest.

 _'Okay, calm down. It helps no one if going into hysterics now... even if you die here you'll die with some fucking dignity. I just have to try and focus my eyes more so maybe I can get a better look at my surroundings and the men holding me captive, then I can survey the damage done to my body... even if I can't really do shit about it, and I have to make to memorize the layout and path of wherever they're taking me in case by the slightest chance I receive an opportunity to escape and can take it. Alright, it's....not a great plan and it may be all for naught, but it's..i-it's fucking something. I just have to remember that I'm still alive, and they've kept me alive for a reason. Utilize that, for better or for worse. And should for better never arise, do not give them anything. Never. Even if you die screaming don't let it be screams that'll aid the enemy and hinder your allies. I'd put myself down before ever allowing that.... Haha, but that option is probably long gone for me isn't it? They'd be sloppy fools to ever give me the opportunity. Besides... I'd fain to see them try. Let them waste their efforts on me. It isn't much, but at least in some way I'll be helping to divert some of their attention and efforts.'_ It was as good advice as she could think to give herself. The situation wasn't in her favor, but while her fate was very likely sealed... she could not predict the future and if there was a fighting chance? Well, she owed it to her comrades to take it and hold unto it with all she had. The end would come when her life was taken, and not a moment before. 


End file.
